Saginuma Osamu
Saginuma Osamu (砂木沼治) (alien name: Desarm), was a goalkeeper, a forward and the captain of Aliea Academy's Epsilon. He is a midfielder and the captain of Neo Japan. He also appeared in GO. Background Along with others in the Aliea Gakuen, he is also an orphan from Sun Garden . Appearance He has black hair tied in a ponytail with two bangs that frame his face, and has orange eyes. Personality He has always seemed to be a determined person, and occasionally even seeming greedy. At first during the Aliea Academy Arc he was very greedy for power and even in the FFI Arc, while he was in Neo Japan, he was extremely determined because he wanted a chance to play soccer on a international level, but his team loses to Inazuma Japan. However, he is a person who can admit his loss while still trying his best to improve. He is hard-working because he took Hitomiko's training and he also came back to goalkeeper to help Midorikawa train. He is not very good at inspiring others. When he wrote a letter to the Inazuma Japan team he wanted to help and inspire them, but they ended up becoming depressed as the letter was too long. In GO, he is shown to be very enthusiastic when he was encouraging Seidouzan during the half-time against Raimon. Plot Season 2 He first appeared in Episode 034, as Epsilon's goalkeeper and captain, Desarm. After the Raimon Eleven defeated Gemini Storm, he "exiled" Gemini Storm. The first match he and his team were seen playing was against Manyuuji Junior High in Kyoto. In a m atter of just six minutes he and his team injured all members of the Manyūji Eleven except for Kogure and winned by a score of 16-0. Raimon played against Epsilon with Kogure who caught the super strong shot (by accident) Epsilon used as they left. Later at Osaka, he and his team tied to Rika and Raimon Eleven. Later they reappeared and fought Raimon Eleven again but has Gouenji rejoined the team and defeated them. At the end of the match, Gazel appeared and punished Epsilon. Season 3 He reappeared in Season 3 at the doorstep of Sun Garden , pleading to Coach Hitomiko to make him stronger, as he was not selected for the Japan National Team Selection Match. Coach Hitomiko had not planned to get into soccer again, b ut she decided to make a new team, Neo Japan , to win the Japan National Team spot. Saginuma and the others on the team had upgraded moves but in the end, Inazuma Japan won and kept their National Team seat. He is later seen training Midorikawa under Hitomiko's supervision. During Inazuma Japan's stay at Liocott Island , he sent them a scroll, in which is actually a greeting letter consisting of many formal sentences and old-people's way of speech, making all the members who listened to it sweat-dropped. In the end, he is seen re-united with Hiroto . Plot (GO) He appeared in the 3DS game alongside Gouenji and Toramaru, it was then later revealed that he is one of the people that are training Seidouzan. He first appeared in the anime in episode 41 along with Ishido and Toramaru, encouraging them and helping Seidouzan out during the match. In episode 43, he was seen next to Hitomiko watching the match along Kurosaki and Masaki. In episode 44, he was seen listening to Hibiki, who did the speech. Game appearance Hissatsu *'GK Wormhole. '(GK form) *'GK Drill Smasher. '(GK form) *'GK Power Spike.' (Alien form) (GO Game) *'GK Shoot Break. '(Alien form) (GO Game) *'GK Gravity Point.' (Alien form)' '(GO Game) *'GK Gigantic Bomb.' (Alien form)' '(GO Game) *'OF Dash Storm. '(Neo Japan form) *'OF Illusion Ball. '(FW/Neo Japan form) *'OF Judge Through. '(IE2 Game/FW form) *'DF Quick Draw.' (Game - IE2 - GK form) *'DF Gravitation.' (Game - IE2 - GK form) *'DF Twin Mixer '(Neo Japan form) (GO Game) *'SH God Knows '(Neo Japan Form) *'SH Gungnir '(FW/Neo Japan Form) *'SH Triangle Z '(Anime) *'SH Ganymede Proton '(Game - IE2/IE3 - GK (IE3)/FW (IE2) form) *'SH Triangle ZZ '(Neo Japan form) (GO Game) *'SH Ballista Shot '(Neo Japan form)' '(GO Game) *'SH Thousand Arrow' (Alien form)' '(GO Game) Keshin *'KH Teppeki No Gigadone '(3DS Game) Trivia *Saginuma is very skilled as he is the only character that has played 3 different positions; Goalkeeper and Forward as Desarm and Midfielder and Goalkeeper as himself; though he says he likes better being a forward. *While playing as 'Desarm' in Aliea Gakuen his eye sclera, like Sakuma, was black but as a normal person his sclera is white. *He seems to be interested in tough opponents. For example, when Fubuki is injured, he switched from goalkeeper to forward so he can challenge Endou as the goalkeeper. This is also the reason why he wanted to compete in the FFI. *He is the player that convinced Hitomiko to pursue soccer coaching. *In the GO game, his is recruitable in two forms: his Epsilon form and his Neo Japan form. *When he is a Goalkeeper and a Midfielder, he has the fire element; when he is a Forward, he has the wind element. *He is one of the few characters in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha that have Alter Egos. *When playing a match in the 2nd game, it is possible to break special conditions by changing his alter ego. *His voice in GO changed a bit. *His dub surname, "Quagmire" is a kind of mud. *His dub surname, Quagmire has the same surname as Glenn Quagmire from Family Guy. Category:Goalkeepers Category:Midfielder Category:Goalkeepers Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Midfielder Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Epsilon Category:Neo Japan Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:GO characters Category:Seidouzan Category:Keshin User Category:Epsilon Kai Category:Fire Character Category:Aliea Gakuen (Team) Category:Wind Character Category:Aliea B Category:Raimon Aliea Union Category:Fifth Sector Category:Ball Savers Category:Antagonist Category:Kira Related Category:Dark Heroes Category:Midfielders